


DSMP Oneshots

by BowAndAro



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Also stan dadschlatt thats what i forgot to mention, Other, Phil is proud bird dad, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy has wings, most of these are written on ~5 hours of sleep im sorry, this is my first writing post on this website bear with me, we stan sbi in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowAndAro/pseuds/BowAndAro
Summary: Honestly, i've been thinking about this for a *very* long time. I've never actually posted my writing anywhere- not recently at least, so if theres anything i could improve please tell me. This is... mostly going to be Sleepy Bois Inc, but Id write anything if im asked nicely. Excluding NFSW and some ships. Id like to say that Im writing about their character and how i portray tsaid character, not the real person! Thought id repeat it. Thats all.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic love hours
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy went on a hike. Note to self, dont let tommy lead.

It was a sunny day, something the boy rarely saw. He loved being safe, and knowing there was someone to protect him, but in the cold desolate snowy lands he only saw so much sun. It made him miss the warm plains he used to inhabit, but of course he would never go back. Not while Dream was alive. 

The sky was a bright blue, fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across the sky. The trees of the forest let the light dance through the cool green of pine and oak, a warm breeze blowing through the leaves. The pair had taken a break from their adventure, settling down for a late lunch by a pond. The older of the two was fixated on the water, swearing that he saw a fish. He didn't. 

“Look over there, Techno! Theres a huge mountain! We should climb that!” Tommy called excitedly from his perch on a tree branch. Techno took a moment to look in the direction the blond was pointing, before denying the request swiftly. 

“Nah. We need to head home soon, and we wont be able to do that before its dark if we go up that.”

“But i can lead us back! Tubbo and I used to venture around here, and i know it super duper well!” That was a lie. He had never been here before this- he relied completely on Techno's knowledge of the surrounding area, he simply wanted to know what the woods looked like from that high.

“...Sure, whatever. I’ll let the actual child lead me, an adult who knows how to navigate woods, around aimlessly,” The piglin laughed. Tommy sighed in disapproval, and quickly dashed towards the mountain he saw.

The two hiked through the woods, avoiding rocks and the occasional wild animal, they made it to the mountain before the sun began to set. They spent a couple minutes catching their breath, admiring the view. They saw lakes in the vast sea of trees, the darkening colour of the sky signifying they couldn't spend much time up there. What used to be a bright aqua had drifted into a cold blue, lilac clouds falling across the suns last rays. 

  
  
  


“Tommy, where are we even going?” Techno inquired boredly, slashing at branches that blocked his path. Tommy had insisted on leading them back through the dark. What a wonderful idea.

“Home, idiot!” Tommy said proudly. He didn't have a need to push branches away, nimble as ever and able to lean away from them as he ran. Techno sighed.

“This is the wrong direction.”

“Doesn't moss grow on the north side of the tree?” Tommy asked, climbing on top of a mossy rock. Techno paused, sighing lightly. 

“Moss isn't that picky.”

“Well, maybe north just tastes different! You cant speak for the moss!”

Techno shook his head, digging flint and steel out of his pocket and lighting a stick on fire. Looking around the area in the light of the flame, recognizing a fallen tree and pointing in the opposite direction.

“North is this way.”

“Oh. I knew that. Lets go!”


	2. Corvid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, he can fly, maybe.

“Dad, Wilbur and Techno are fighting again!” 

Ah, yes. A regular day in the home of SBI. Tommy had rushed into the living room from the back yard, where the twins had started swinging sticks around at each other. In reality, there was no danger, seeing as they both mostly knew what they were doing and weren't half bad at avoiding the others stick, even if there was murderous intent in Technos eyes, but that was normal. 

Philza sighed, getting up from his seat on the couch and following the nine-year-old outside. Indeed, the two were fighting, but they didn't seem to be harmed. 

“Are you boys playing nice?” Philza asked, earning the attention of Wilbur, who shrugged.

“Nobody’s been stabbed yet, but he _did_ take my glasses, so that's a bit sucky,” The brown haired boy said, shooting a look towards Techno, who held his hands up.

“In my defense, he saw too much.” Philza sighed at the remark, briefly glancing around for the lost glasses.

“Well, now i just can't see!” What did I even see ‘too much’ of?” Wilbur asked, obviously fed up with the downgrade of sight. 

“You just- you saw things, and it was too many things.” 

Wilbur then proceeded to ‘fight’ Techno for his glasses back. All they really did was clash sticks together, Tommy voicing his disapproval, but when Wilburs stick was thrown aside and into the woods _just_ past the wood fence, he admitted defeat. 

That was typically how the day went; sparring, bickering, and utter chaos. When evening rolled around they decided to head inside after a long day of playing outdoors, and a deck of cards was brought out.

While Techno and Tommy played numerous games of go fish, Wilbur sat on the sidelines watching, mostly listening to the music coming from the other side of the room instead of the new ‘rule’ Tommy made to help him win. Philza soon joined the young musician, putting away the scrolls and maps he previously had sprawled about the kitchen table. 

“So, what did I miss?” He asked, glancing at his two sons playing cards. Techno looked blankly at Philza.

“He keeps making new rules. His newest is ‘Tommy is super cool and doesn't lose.’” He stated, earning an enthusiastic nod from Tommy.

“I haven’t lost a single game, dad! I’m very good at this game!”

“He won once.” Techno clarified, stretching as he spoke. Philza chuckled lightly, continuing to observe the ongoing card game. Throughout the night, Wilbur seemed fixed on Tommy- both to be able to make the occasional remark, and to observe something a little strange. 

This morning, when Tommy had come down from his room, he had come out in a slightly oversized jacket he’d been given by Wilbur, seeing as it didn't fit him anymore. That wasn't unusual, it was a comfortable jacket, but what was unusual is that he hadn’t taken it off once, and when Philza had asked about it his reply was rushed and sounded untruthful. 

Time passed, and shortly after dinner Wilbur headed off to bed. After a good half hour of uninterrupted sleep, Tommy crept in, closing the door quietly and kneeling next to his older brother's bed. 

“Will, Wilby, wake up!” He whispered, shaking Wilburs arm aggressively, earning an annoyed groan in response.

“Tommy, it's like, two in the morning, what could you possibly need,” He asked tiredly, rolling over to look at the boy, who paused.

“It's only ten PM- I’ve been waiting all day to talk to you about this too, so-”

“About what? Did something happen?” Annoyance shifted to concern, Wilbur sighing and switching on a lamp on his bedside table. Yellow light flooded the room, showing a hesitant look in Tommy’s normally confident eyes as he shrugged.

“Well, uh, sort of? You see, I woke up this morning-” Tommy spoke, starting to pull off his jacket as he spoke, “and i felt like something was different. So I look in the mirror, and assume it was a little bruise on my arm- One of those ones that just shows up, y’know?”

“Tommy, just skip to the part where you show me whats wrong,”

“Okay, okay!” Tommy tossed his jacket aside, crossing his arms as small black wings spread behind him, tinges of red painting the ends of the feathers. Wilbur sat up, staring in slight confusion. Philza had mentioned it could be a possibility some time ago, but Wilbur thought they would have grown in ages ago- then again he had no idea how hybrids worked. 

“Oh, shi- uh, shoot. Shouldn’t you be going to dad for this? I can't help,” Wilbur stared. Tommy seemed relieved, of what wasn't obvious. The boy shrugged, looking behind him at the feathery wings.

“I thought about it, but I was looking for more advice on what to do…? I _do_ want to tell him before tomorrow, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. Like, do I just tell him? ‘Yes father it is i your wingless son, i am now potentially capable of flight,’' Tommy fiddled with his hands as he spoke, it becoming clear he was anxious about this. Wilbur shrugged.

“If he’s awake still then just tell him. I think-”

“Okay thanks Wilbur, bye-” Out the door he ran. Apparently he just needed reassurance his idea was good enough, or something like that. Wilbur sighed, turning his lamp out and nestling back into bed, bracing himself for excited yelling from their parent.

Tommy crept down the stairs, peeking around a corner into the living room. Techno and Philza were talking about something- the piglin hybrid reading something off from a textbook as Philza asked the occasional question.

“Uh, Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?” Tommy asked, stepping into the kitchen the other room over. 

“For sure, just a moment,” Philza called, promising Techno they could continue their talk later. Strolling casually into the kitchen he stretched, his eyes darting to the window above the sink and the forest outside.

“So, what is it, kiddo?” He asked, trailing off as he glanced at Tommy. The boy sat on the counter, curiously staring, awaiting a reaction. Jacket discarded, his wings lay freely, moving slightly every few moments.

“Tommy, when did this become a thing?” Philza asked quietly, an excited smile on his face. Tommy laughed nervously.

“Well, you know how i told you my back was hurting, and Will made an old person joke?”

“Indeed I do. It wasn’t a good joke. That was- only a week ago- right? You’re a speedy boy, huh?” Philza chuckled. Tommy smiled.

“The speediest! But, it sort of hurts- like, it sort of aches at the joints, it's sort of annoying,”

“That's fine, you’ll be okay in a day's time I'll bet. Take a stretch, we’re going to have so much fun!” Philza grinned, holding on to Tommy’s hands tightly, “I need to take you out and teach you to fly tomorrow! There's this beautiful mountain just southeast of Frostford- oh, it's so beautiful at night- we can go stargazing but up, and-”

“Father,” Tommy interrupted, laughing lightly, “Dad, male parental figure, this bird boy is confused and tired, I am in need of aid, I have no idea how to sleep with these. Do I just… lay on them?” He stretched tiredly, glancing to the staircase leading up to his room. Philza sighed, that glad smile never leaving his face as he trailed behind his son, answering little questions he had about everything. 

At the end of the day Philza sent Tommy off to bed excited for the next day, already thinking of ideas and things to do. Well, maybe _after_ helping Tommy adjust and teach him to fly, but that was still something for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rewrote this a couple times? I started with this whole conundrum happening when Tommy was 6/7, but a friend told me to do nine instead, so that happened. I wasn't 100% sure how to write this, i have it all laid out in my head and spent forever figuring out how to put it in words, y'know? I didnt want it to be all filler or explanation, so... uh. Anyway, after this is posted im probably going to look a bit more into the other things that got suggested. I'm excited to pitch in my take on phoenix tommy, I have a couple ideas :) Apologies if this seems rushed or anything, this was finished late at night and I've only bothered editing out typos. I only had a slight idea how how i wanted this to start and end, so i crammed everything together. I need to write more wholesome Dadza content, i enjoyed this.


	3. Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets to go have a fun time. Please give him adult supervision next time.

Waves crashed against the sand as birds chirped, signalling that another day was imminent. Tommy groaned as he sat up, stumbling out of his tent to look at the sea as he always had. There was something comforting about the seemingly infinite cobalt ocean, about the wonders lurking beneath it- both friend and foe.

Two months. It had been two months since he had been left on that damned chunk of land, all alone, as long as you don't count his ghostly brother. Over the course of that time, the two had worked together to create a home base; a cottage in the woods, and a poorly constructed tent on the beach. Tommy favoured the tent he had been able to set up- sure, it was lopsided and didn't stand up through the night, waking him up every other hour, but it was his. Something he could keep. 

Looking around at the grasslands, he sighed, thinking about what he could do today.

 _I could try leaving again,_ he thought, staring at the distant mountains that lay beyond the ominous forests. He never went into those woods. He learned that the hard way. Light could barely slip through the thick leaves atop the trees, making it perfect for monsters and people to come and wait for their prey. He looked around boredly, before his eyes eventually landed on a narrow trail through one of the safer woods. But who uses paths anymore? Tommy felt that spark of excitement that he’d lost oh so long ago return at the thought of adventure. As fiery wings carried him up, up, and away into the skies, he couldn't help but smile. He’d been terrified to even try flying. Dream had threatened to rip the damned wings out if he didn't stay put numerous times. But after even he stopped visiting…

Tommy grinned as he soared above the clouds, warmth from the sun beating down on his exposed limbs. He couldn't care less. The day was spent exploring, finding dozens of brand new places, but as the moon threatened to spill its dull light on to the world, he found himself lost. He paused mid air for a moment, listening only to the mute whistle of wind and the soft flapping of his wings, staring at his surroundings in confusion. Below him was a blank snowy plain, devoid of life, aside from the occasional tree. He landed softly in the powdery snow, sighing as he rethought what he did. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Hours were spent though the cold, the young man thankful for his warm wings shielding him from the snow. Soon enough he came to a familiar forest, following a trail of flowers and a worn path. Maybe paths deserve some love every now and then. Hearing somebody speaking a ways away, Tommy’s rushed jog slowed to a creep, peeking around a tree, his warm wings folding tightly as he scanned the area. A sigh of relief left him, seeing a familiar ghost crouched down next to a tree.

“Well you see, I'm looking for somebody, and you look like you could help me out with it,” Ghostbur spoke, seemingly talking to a small robin as if it knew where Tommy was. It chirped curiously, leaves crunching beneath it as it hopped about. Ghostbur nodded, though obviously didn't understand.

“You know what, that's okay. Please go home. Tell your wife that I said hello-”

“Will, what’re you doing? The bird doesn't talk back,” Tommy interrupted, scaring away the robin as he inched nearer. The eyes of his lifeless brother were suddenly trained on him, a small smile spreading across his face.

“There you are! I didn't even see you hiding in your sad little tent, it was strange. Where’ve you been?” Ghostbur asked, turning and heading presumably back towards their home base. Tommy shrugged, mindlessly following, his tense posture easing at a familiar face. 

“I just went on an adventure, I suppose,” He sighed, stretching as he stumbled over a branch.

Ghostbur nodded, “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, it was nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, i wrote this... twice, i think? They went in *very* different directions, but i decided having the child wander around and end up finding ghosty boy with a bird would be nice. I was torn between giving him literal fire or genuine wings, but i decided on more of a bird-like thing. Literal fire wings are definitely still on the table, i might mess with that a bit. Apologies for it being short, i did say oneshots, but i was determined to get this out before morning. Even so, i hope this was alright :) It almost followed the same storyline as a different fic I wrote a while ago, but it ends in wholesome bird and ghost boy instead of sad Tommy.  
> Favoured tried to autocorrect to favored. The red squiggly line haunts my nightmares.


	4. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadschlatt ends up needing to go; enter Philza and little Tommy.

“Thank you  _ so _ much, Phil.” Schlatt let out a relieved sigh. He had been called out to work urgently and needed someone to take care of his son while he was out, his first choice obviously being his trusted comrade. Philza nodded, looking down at the shy kid. He had taken care of Tubbo plenty as a toddler, though the past few months he hadn't been able to make it over to their home.

“Anytime, mate. When should I expect you?”

“Around eight or nine tonight. This is the next town over, so I need to get going- Tubs, this is Phil, remember? He’s gonna take care of you while daddy's at work, I love you, bye!” And off went the ram hybrid, quickly dashing to his car, rushing to tie his tie. Tubbo was quiet, holding a stuffed bee near. Philza crouched down, smiling warmly.

“Your dad just needs to go do some work. Have you had lunch yet? I was about to make some pasta,” That got the attention of Tubbo, who smiled shyly and nodded. Philza moved aside, letting the boy in.

Tubbo walked into the kitchen nervously, seeing two boys at the counter. One had a yellow sweater and short wavy chocolate coloured hair that he needed to push out of the way of his glasses every so often, and the other had long pink hair in a ponytail behind him. His eyes were a bright red, which easily intimidated Tubbo. The two were talking about something, joking and bickering. Philza came up behind the young boy, pointing at a blond child around his age at the table. The other child was colouring in a book.

“Oh, there's a child. Who's he?” The pink-haired boy asked, glancing at Tubbo.

“Techno, Wil,” Philza started, not trying to pull away from the small hand suddenly holding his own, “This is Schlatt’s kid. His name is Tubbo, be nice.” This got the small blond boy's attention, earning an intrigued haze from the boy.

“Who’s Schlatt again?” The blond asked.

“Isn't that the business guy that drops by Saturdays?” Wilbur asked. Philza sighed.

“Tubbo,” He started, crouching down and pointing at the boy with the colouring book, “That's my other kid Tommy. He's a little younger than you, but I think you’d get along well.” 

After a moment of consideration, Tubbo walked over and climbed on a chair next to the child, looking curiously at the colouring page.

“What are you drawing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around three in the morning because I was sad. I have a little bit more of this, and I'm going to make sure I write more of the toddler gang, they bring serotonin. While I'm here, in light of the lore stream from today (January fifteenth for future reference), I am going to be religiously writing Ranboo fluff and found family. Currently working on what should be a longer chapter if I don't start something new again for that. I hope this was enjoyable at least :) Apologies for the length.


	5. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's first day on the server, PogChamp.

“So, what's your name, mister-man?” Tubbo asked, a smile on his face as he walked with his new friend. 

Ranboo’s first day in this world was… chaotic to say that least. He was hunted down by Dream and barely escaped by disappearing in a group. After he was sure that he was safe, he met Tubbo, which brings us to the two, who were passing in front of a building someone made for no reason, as Minecrafters do.

“Just call me Ranboo.” The boy responded quietly. Tubbo nodded.

“Ranboo! Lovely to meet you. Welcome to New L’Manberg!” Tubbo gestured to the small town just ahead of them and the few people in the town square. 

“‘New?’ What about the old one?” Ranboo asked curiously, staring at the men in the square. He recognized one- some form of fox hybrid- but not the other. He had to admit he was glad to know there would be some hopefully friendly people like him to speak with, hybrid lives were often left lonely and misunderstood, and having somebody there to understand his problems was just what he needed.

“I would rather not get into it,” Tubbo chuckled awkwardly, “How about we get you settled into a home, huh?” He offered, quickening his pace as he set foot on the dark wood of L’Manberg. Ranboo didn't respond and only followed the boy. As they walked past the two men in the square, he paused as he saw one of them seemed to be a ghost. He was messing around with note blocks, tapping on them in an attempt to make music, seemingly upset about something, and talking about it with the other boy. Speaking of which, the other seemed to be slightly anxious. 

Ranboo stood there watching them for a moment before the ghostly one noticed him.

“Oh, hello- I haven’t seen you before, who are you?” He asked, a cheery sparkle in his blank eyes. Ranboo stayed silent, looking to where Tubbo had continued and hurried that way, quietly conversing with the boy about whether he wanted the first house or the second. He settled on a home near the middle with a fair view of everything else and got himself straight to work with settling in. He had brought a few things, only owning the necessities. He quickly settled into the community, made a couple of close friends and began to embark on his own adventures. 

“Fundy, are you sure this is a good idea?” Ranboo asked, taking the shimmering trident in his hands. The two had grown close, Ranboo often getting roped into crazy ideas and adventures during their friendship. The fox hybrid nodded, pulling flint and steel out of his pocket, clicking the two materials together to try and start a fire. A ring of netherrack had been constructed, and Fundy had put together a course for a riptide trident- something that Fundy had worked for weeks to find and enchant. The boy scoffed, backing away as the fire spread.

“Of course I am, I would never put you in danger-”

“Actually, you’ve gotten me into some pretty life-threatening situations recently,” The enderman hybrid chuckled nervously. Fundy shrugged, scribbling something down in a notebook, before taking the trident back.

“Okay. I just need you to pay attention, right? I want to know just how the trident's magic interferes with things like fire and such.” He handed the notebook to Ranboo as he poured a bucket of water onto the ground, kicking around in the puddle for a moment before moving his arm back to aim through the fiery thing. Ranboo hesitated, but thinking through all the crazy things he had done with the boy he decided this was one of the tamest things they’d done.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I love writing Ranboo. I can't stop drawing him or writing him, he's just so relatable and lovely. I'm going to be writing a lot more of this sort of... found family? Whatever happens when you and your friend are just close enough you're mistaken for siblings? I'm not sure what to call it, but I love it. I have more Ranboo drafts in my google docs, but I'm going to try and make them longer. I *did* say oneshots, though. I hope this was alright :)  
> I spent a few hours writing out the DreamSMP lore the other night, too, so I might write more in the past sort of stuff. Y'know, the dawn of L'Manberg and Pogtopia/election arc.


	6. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply how I envision the story going if Wilbur was alive, and maybe didn't commit some big crimes.

Cries of excitement ran throughout the town. The war was over now, right? Schlatt was no more, and Tubbo- quite a lovely young man- was decided to be the ruler. Of course, Technoblade wasn’t very happy about this, but this story really isn't about that. 

“What’re you doing.”

“...Phil. Welcome.”

“Wilbur, what the hell are you thinking?” Philza hissed, dark wings twitching behind him. The room wasn’t well lit, which Wilbur was thankful for- he never enjoyed people seeing him cry.

“It’s over, Phil.” Wilbur smiled numbly. Emotions had ceased to aid him, and morality that would have cried out and told him this was wrong was long dead, murdered by the realization this whole nation thing was never meant to be.

“What do you mean, ‘it’s over?’ Haven’t you just won it back?”

“This button,” Wilbur brushed his fingers against said button's light wood features, “this button is going to blow L’Manberg up. Everything I worked for. It isn’t right anymore.” He mumbled. The sounds of fireworks blasting above them allowed no silence as Philza thought about how to stop this. Of course, he knew he wasn’t the greatest parent as of late- busy off in whole other worlds, alone as he executed beasts thought to be undefeatable. Although he was no longer as ‘in touch’ with his son as he used to be, he raised him to be better. 

“Will, sit down for me. Explain.” Philza ordered, pulling a flint and steel out of his pockets and carefully setting up another torch to see the situation better and make sure the young man didn't pull anything. Wilbur was silent for a moment, sitting down on the stone floor, practically crumbling.

“Phil, I don't know what to do. I built this place for freedom! I built it so people didn't need to be afraid of Dream, of their ruler- They could come to good old L’Manberg!” Wilbur cried, a sort of insanity breaking through his voice. “Even women, like Tommy said! Tommy and I were doing so  _ fucking _ well and then it went to shit! There is _no_ reason not to destroy it if it no longer serves its purpose!”

“Wilbur, it's not lost. Tubbo is here, and Tommy can help,” Philza started, kneeling down in front of the young man, “you believe in Tommy, don't you? Since he could walk you two were playing castle, Remember? You two were one kingdom, Techno was the other-”

“We aren’t children anymore. I thought it would be simple to be a ruler, but  _ no _ , it's fucking hell!” Wilbur yelled, noticing the fireworks were quiet now, assuming whatever happened above was over. Philza nodded.

“Being in charge is never easy, but you never have to do it alone. Now that Tubbo is president, you and Tommy can help him, right?” He asked softly. Truthfully, he would yell about this. About how stupid Wilbur's plan was, and how much worse it would be than L’Manberg’s ‘failure.’ But he kept his voice calm and firm so Wilbur wouldn’t panic and press the button.

Wilbur nodded lightly.

“I… yeah, I would help him. He’s only a child, he doesn’t know how to run a nation, neither does Tommy.”

“Then let’s keep this place going. It may not be perfect, but we can make it as good as it can get. We can keep this… uh… room, but keep L’Manberg, okay? Whenever you feel like coming back here come to me instead. We can try and run this country together, and you’ll be able to make it your L’Manberg again.” That concluded Philza’s speech. Wilbur's eyes were covered in light from the small fire, but as he pushed then gently back up the bridge of his nose, his glassy eyes glinted in the warm light.

“...I’d like that. Yeah, yeah I’d like that.” He mumbled. A small comforting smile spread across Philza's face as he hugged the boy, wings wrapping loosely around his form.

Oh, how  _ badly _ Wilbur wanted to turn and smash his fist into the button, listen to the soothing sound of explosions and terror from his friends as he laughed, to stare upon the break in the ground, singing through the flame and destruction. His L’Manberg was no more.

But maybe all he needed was a little push in the right direction. He had longed to reunite with his father, oh, how he missed him so. The promise of staying for Tommy was reasonably upset, but as soon as Wilbur explained his plan, he was back to his optimistic yet passive-aggressive self. Tubbo was glad to know he had his friends there to help and got to work on rebuilding the nation close to immediately. The disgrace known as Manberg was restored to its glory, and life was as usual. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little more of this, but I figured id section it out. I don't know if this counts as angst, but I'm rather happy with it despite this being written on impulse this morning while I was waiting for Ranboo to stream. Apologies for any mistakes, I don't read my work that much, and for the shortness.


	7. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some wholesome tiny ranboo and karl. A lot of inspiration from @star__doodles on tiktok, props to her <3

A rainy day had come upon the town of Bleakburn, which- most likely hinted in the name- was a rare thing. The area hadn’t been in contact with much rain, hot sun pouring down each day. The children of the town were out enjoying the weather, tripping and splashing around in mud and puddles- all but one.

Ranboo, a young enderman hybrid, was rather distressed by the rain and had sought cover, finding it in way of an unoccupied market stand someone hadn’t bothered to take down. Although there were small droplets of water that slipped through the fabric, perhaps splashed to him by a running child after he got a strange look. Every time a confused or even annoyed look was shot at him, Ranboo would wave awkwardly and stare at the ground. The rain didn’t clear up, and the boy was practically trapped. Being an enderman hybrid, he had a strong dislike for rain and refused to make the short run back to the little area of the woods he called his own. 

A little way down the stone road, a young bot was playing with his friend. The two were throwing small pebbles at each other, chaotic laughter coming from the two as they ran about, weaving around the other people in the streets. As one of them came near where Ranboo was sitting, something fell over him. Some sort of rush, a sense of familiarity as he spotted the boy. It could have been his resemblance to an enderman- lanky, black skin, and wide eyes seemed to fit the stories he overheard at school, but there was something else. He knew instantly the other was different, not only in form- there was some connection between them, although the brown-haired boy- more focused on playing with his friend- didn’t pay that much attention initially. As that feeling persisted, he told his friend to wait for him at the town square- making up a story about how he needed to get something for a parent, and instead headed to the lonely hybrid as soon as his friend was out of sight.

“What’re you doing under there?” A voice suddenly came, scaring Ranboo as he winced at the person’s sudden call.

“Aren’t you lonely?”

A boy around his age was knelt in front of him, a confused look in his violet eyes. Ranboo laughed nervously- he hadn’t planned for conversation, and the question hit him rather off guard.

“Uh… a little bit. I’m alright, though.”

“Are you sure? How about you come to play with me and my friend, I’m sure you’d get along well!”

Young children are awful, yet welcoming. It was expected that the brown-haired boy invites the hybrid to play, though he had no clue Ranboo was an enderman hybrid- he had only heard stories, and from what he heard, endermen weren’t supposed to be nice like this kid.

Ranboo shrugged.

“I, uh- yeah, I cant-”

“Oh! You need to ask your momma, I got it! We can go ask her! I’m a very nice person, I’m sure she would-”

“I don’t have a mother. I can’t go in the rain, it kinda hurts a lot,” Ranboo cut him off, earning a disappointed frown.

“You can’t go in the rain? It’s sort of weird, but I guess I can stay here with you until the rain is gone!” He said, sitting down next to Ranboo and looking out at the rather empty streets. Ranboo shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the ground.

“So… what’s your name? I’ve just realized I haven’t asked yet!” 

“Just… uh. I guess just call me Ranboo.”

“That’s a funny name, but in a good way! It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Boo! Call me Karl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, internet! My heart shattered over the possibility of Ranboo and Karl being time travel buddies. Specifically, them hanging out together, and potentially just forgetting the other exists via memory loss via time travel. This is the only thing that ive written that hasn't involved huge deaths or some form of angst, and i figured id post it because i felt like it. Sort of short, but i might expand on the idea- again, as i said, @star__doodles on tiktok, huge thanks to her and her lovely mini comic.


	8. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' Tommy and Tubbo. And Fundy. Sort of.   
> A little bit of context that might be needed, i headcanon Tubbo was adopted by Eret after Schlatt died and New L'Manberg was a thing. Not sure if its canon Fundy was adopted, but you know what, fuck canon i chose to be happy and i cannot stop myself from the family dynamics.

"Okay, you know the rules Tubbo. Dont go out past nine, clean up if you make a mess, if theres a midnight problem that doesn't include someone dying-"

"Get Fundy, because he'll be up anyway,' I know! Now if you excuse us, I'm going to beat Tommy in monopoly." Tubbo laughed as he scanned the room for board games. Tommy paused, elbowing Tubbo, insulting him playfully in response. Eret chuckled.

“Right on the dot. Even a king needs his beauty sleep, and i have plenty to do in the morning.” Eret smiled warmly, wishing the two boys a fun evening and leaving them alone. Things quickly began to get chaotic. They played a few board game- Tommy arguing with the concept of rules and stealing money from the monopoly bank with no sign of regret- and proceeded to lose at candy land. Soon enough, it was the middle o f the night, and the boys were still up.

“Tubbo, I'm bored.” Tommy groaned, dramatically falling back on to the bed. Tubbo was watching a fly scoot across his windowsill. Something outside caught his eye, a light from another room over, flickering every so often. He assumed it was Fundy- that pesky fox was always working on  _ something _ in the evening. Tubbo would often ask about his brothers current project at the dinner table, and got a two hour long speech.

“I know- we should go on a hike or something!” Tommy clapped, standing up as he went for the door. Tubbo shook his head.

“Eehh… Eret said not to go at past nine, its like… two-”

“You actually take curfew seriously?”

“Well, yeah, I dont plan on getting a lecture-” Tubbo stood, opening his window and leaning out, a cool breeze crawling into the room. 

“Thats lame. I'm not allowed to stab shit past five, but that doesn't-”

“Tommy, best friend, I'm not going to help you hide the body.” Tubbo chuckled. Tommy swore under his breath before bursting into laughter himself, soon pointing at the window.

“We should totally go mess around in the woods. Lets bring the chips!” He said, grabbing a stray half eaten bag of potato chips and promptly shoving past Tubbo and out into the yard. Tubbo hesitated, but followed. His backyard faded into the woods, a faint path into it that was often traveled was barely visible in the light of the moon. Tommy, seeing this as an opportunity to use his outside voice without getting told off, began being loud.

“Right! I say we go that way!”

“Tommy, be quiet! We’re gonna get in trouble!” Tubbo hissed, honestly a bit more quiet than he needed to be. Tommy scoffed.

“Its fine, ill wiggle us outta this, i always do!” The blond smiled, determined to have an adventure in the dark up night. Tubbo sighed, jolting as the sound of someone knocking on glass came from his right.

“Will you two quiet down a bit?” Fundy asked as he pushed his window open. He looked tired, lopsided goggles sitting on his forehead as his tail flicked impatiently behind him. Tubbo shrugged.

“This guy wanted to-”

“Dark is pog, do you wanna come?” Tommy interrupted his friend, pointing towards the woods as Fundy glanced behind him towards a messy room. He sighed, tossing his goggles to the side and nodding.

“I needed a break anyway. Give me a moment to find my jacket,” Without another word, a window was shut and curtains were drawn. A minute filled with Tubbo scolding Tommy over being so loud, Fundy had joined the two and the trio had left into the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add more into this, i love fundy and tubbo equally and its just fun having them interact, i might post the next part of this if i ever actually write it. Anyway, future ideas aside, lets talk future ideas. I have a load of oneshots, which include Sally, more SBI, Dream, Ranboo, Eret, and others. Theoretically of course, if you had to chose between Sally coming back and meeting with Fundy and Wil for the first time in ages, or good ol Mr. Boo content, what would be more interesting? Ranboo entitles more hurt/comfort, and i think so far what i have of Fundy is mostly fluff. I'll always be open for requests, too, if anybody is interested. I also have tommy angst in store, exileinnit to pogtopia ages, i will find a way to commit various crimes.


End file.
